


Sweet Music

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: You and Shuu attend a live musical performance...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

You leaned back in the cushioned seat, allowing yourself to get comfortable as the music played. Talented musicians from up on stage sent beautiful melodies flowing across the many rows of seats. Your eyes flickered to the blonde vampire beside you, who had closed his eyes to completely bask in the music. You did the same, letting your eyes slowly close to relax and enjoy the beautiful humming and buzzing of the instruments.

It was perhaps the third song when Shuu suddenly grabbed your hand. It seemed normal for a brief second, as though he just wanted to hold your hand; then, suddenly, he rose to his feet and tugged on you, removing you from your seat. You scrambled onto your feet and scurried with him out of the rows and down the aisle, moving so quickly you feared you might trip.

“Shuu, what’s wrong?” you quickly barked at him, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Something must have upset him for he had so suddenly stood up and proceeded to drag you away. He led you down the aisle and to the corridor outside. The music could still be heard outside, now a bit faint.

“What’s wrong?” you repeated. Shuu did not turn back or glance at you once. He did not slow down or even briefly pause. It became clear to you that he was leading you somewhere. It was unlike him to try and leave the theater before the music was done. As you two carried along, you realized Shuu wasn’t leading you outside of the theater.

The vampire walked down the corridor and then dragged you through a backdoor that opened to another hallway. At the end of the hallway was a room that you recognized as being backstage, yet not connected to the stage area. There was a cushioned bench on the far wall, but the majority of the room consisted of musical equipment that you couldn’t explain or identify.

Despite the fact that you could no longer see the musicians, the music was nice and loud in this room and resonated beautifully in your ears. Shuu dragged you to the bench and sat down. He spread his legs and pulled you in close. His lips instantly found the exposed skin above your chest. You had worn a strapless dress for the occasion, which stopped just a few inches below your knees.

Shuu had dressed up, as well. He usually didn’t see sense in looking nice for events. When it came to the theater, it seemed to just click in his mind to look nice. He had put on a specially tailored suit that was hanging, almost untouched, in his closet. Despite the fact that he just pulled it on real fast, he looked quite handsome. You had even helped him with the bowtie.

While no cleavage was shown, your shoulders and neck were quiet bare in this dress. Shuu took advantage of this, his lips claiming your skin without hesitation. His hands slid up, slowly caressing your outer thighs. His fingertips dipped below the dress and slowly lifted it. Your hands quickly grasped his wrists, a quiet whimper wiggling its way out of your mouth.

“S-shuu?” you whimpered. “Why here?” It embarrassed you to do something like that in such an open place and especially so suddenly. The room might have been empty, but hundreds of people were just beyond the door. Shuu’s hands had halted; but, he was quiet for a moment, his mouth too focused on your skin.

“Chopin’s nocturne is playing,” he muttered. You stared at the pureblood, unsure what his point was. “That melody mixed with your scent made me hard,” he added on a bit gruffly. Your cheeks stained red as realization washed over you. Shuu tugged you into his lap and, sure enough, you could feel his erection pressing against his zipper and poking you. His cold hands slid along your thighs again, lifting your dress.

As the vampire’s digits slid along your clothed womanhood, you suppressed a whimper. “W-wait, Shuu, n-not here,” you stammered out. Despite your words, your arms wound their way around his shoulders. Your head fell back, clearly submitting to him, even though a part of you wanted to head home first Shuu’s mouth continued its assault on your neck, shoulders, and chest. He kissed and nipped at the skin, slowly igniting your body.

The pureblood whispered against your warm skin, “it’s too impossible to wait when your blood is calling out to me like that – and it seems your lewd body is no different. You’re trying to act innocent; but, I can tell you want this, too… Besides, I would rather do this with the music as our ambiance. It sounds best live.”

Your hands clawed at his clothed back as his mouth found your pulse. He suckled the flesh for a brief moment before slowly sinking his fangs into the soft flesh. You whimpered at the magnificent sensation. Had your blood’s scent thickened whilst listening to the music? You didn’t think much of it, just simply floated away; your thoughts, while enjoying the music seemed rather bland. You thought of… Shuu.

As the blonde haired vampire slowly drank down your blood, taking in slow, greedy gulps, his fingers continued to slide along your clothed flower. He seemed to be enjoying how quickly you were becoming wet for him. It was difficult to think properly when he was beneath you, holding you close and savoring every last drop of your blood. Your cheek was pressed against the side of his head, skin tickled by his soft, curly locks.

Slowly, Shuu removed his fangs from your throat and exhaled a warm sigh against your skin. His tongue flicked at the wound to stop the bleeding, receiving a low mewl from you. “What did you think about that made your blood so warm?” he whispered into your ear, the smirk almost present in his tone.

Your eyelids fluttered as Shuu’s fingers trailed to the side and teased at the indent where your inner thighs connected with your crotch. Wetness had even gathered there and he seemed to enjoy how slippery it was. “I t-thought about you,” you stammered, struggling to think properly. For a moment, his lips tugged on your ear lobe.

“Hehe. Daydreaming about that in public? How dirty,” he teased. Shuu leaned back for a moment and you caught the naughty smirk on his face. “It wasn’t dir-!” you quickly stammered. Your words cut off when he finally slipped past your underwear and touched your womanhood, skin to skin. A whine slowly drew from your mouth and your thighs trembled.

“Listen to the violin while I touch you. After all, the violin and your body are quite similar,” Shuu whispered, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of your ear. Your hands squeezed at his clothed shoulders when he slid a digit into you depths and curled it, seeking your sweet spot. “W-wh… How so?” you mumbled against his ear. Your mouth shamefully hung agape as he pumped his digit in and out of your depths, his knuckles brushing against your nether lips.

“Hah… Curved at the waist, desires delicacy, but can take it rough… requires the touch of skilled fingers… and, of course, the cries the two of you make are quite magnificent…” Shuu’s words trailed off and his mouth descended, seeking the curve of your shoulder. He lowered and nibbled on your clavicle for a moment before rising back up and finding the fleshy part of your shoulder. You cried out when his fangs pierced your flesh yet again. He drank slowly, letting your blood lavish his tongue before slowly pouring down his throat.

He slid another digit into your depths, soaking in the lustful sounds that you failed to contain. Your voice, mingling beautifully with the music resonating around them, was drowning his senses, making it difficult to concentrate properly. Even you found yourself lost in the music and the touch of Shuu’s hands and mouth. His fingers expertly played with your insides, prodding against your walls and touching that special place deep within your core.

Your hips started rolling against his hand, trying to seek more pleasure from that deadly touch. Shuu’s fangs were still clamped firmly on your shoulder, parting your flesh beautifully. The bite stung sweetly, even after he slowly retracted. Immediately, your head fell forward and landed on Shuu’s shoulder in an attempt to hide the shameful, lustful expression you were making. You panted quietly against his collar, puffing out hot air in sync with the thrusting of his digits.

Your body rolled against his so that even your chest was pressing against his. Your hips undulated against his hand curled into your crotch. It wasn’t enough, and you had become steadily more aware of that. You wanted more from him, but was struggling to form the proper words to ask for it. Your panting had become erratic, with a sort of neediness lurking within your whimpers and soft moans. Shuu’s free hand ran along your back, fingertips digging into the soft fabric of your dress.

It felt nice to press your weight down on him. Even Shuu had arched slightly, pressing up to feel your body beneath that soft fabric. The hand along your back had a sort of possessiveness to it, ensuring that you remained where you; despite that evident desire to remain close, even Shuu had become quite needy of you. His erection was straining against his zipper and prodding at your inner thigh.

“Stop making me wait,” Shuu suddenly whispered directly into your ear, making you tremble violently. Your nails dug into his jacket. “Come on… ride me…” His words ignited your insides, and pushed your want and desire beyond control. Shuu removed his fingers from your heat and nudged your thighs, helping you slide off his lap.

With a flustered expression and reddened cheeks, you slowly rose onto your feet. You stepped out of the heels, letting them clonk on the floor, and then hesitantly reached up and tugged your panties, sliding them down your toned legs. As you did so, Shuu’s eyes were locked on you, and your eyes were locked on him; you watched, a bit hungrily, as he worked at his belt and then undid the button and slowly slid his zipper down.

You balled up your underwear and dropped them on top of your shoes. As you stepped forward, your feet brushed against the leather covering Shuu’s feet. A small smile formed on your face as the cold hit you. He always preferred those fancier shoes, didn’t he?

With a bit of maneuvering of his pants and boxers, he had his member freed. The swollen organ glistened at the tip, completely erect and begging for your attention. He stroked it briefly, amused by the hungry look in your eyes. Your orbs flickered back and forth between Shuu’s lustful expression and his hardened cock. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you climbed into his lap again. Shuu’s hands slid along your thighs, lifting your dress slightly so it pooled around his waist, no longer blocking his core from yours.

His heated flesh pressed against your glistening entrance as you settled yourself atop his lap. You lowered your hips and slid forward, running your slit along his shaft. Shuu’s eyelids slid shut as you skillfully wiggled your hips, sliding his tip into your entrance. His large hands, beneath your dress and touching your skin, squeezed at your thighs. You slowly lowered, impaling yourself on his cock.

A whimper slowly drew from you. Shuu silenced that whimper with a sudden dip of his head. He captured your lips and you quickly returned that kiss. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, tugging him slightly so he would arch off the back of the bench. You leaned in, as well, until your chests were parallel and pressed tightly together.

For a moment, your hips were still. Your walls stretched eagerly for his sex until it was a perfectly snug fit. Your knees trembled against the wood on the bench, thighs quivering against Shuu’s thighs. You focused on your kiss, melting into it until the two of you created a sort of rhythm that was difficult to break away from. Shuu’s thumbs unconsciously moved, drawing invisible patterns into the soft of your thighs. His firm grip was gentle, but unwavering. It was comforting.

The music practically vibrated around you. The walls trembled slightly with the sound. Violins, a piano, cellos, and other such instruments hummed and sang around you in perfect harmony. Eventually, your lips separated, but just barely. Your faces remained close as you started moving your hips, rolling against his body. Your noses were still touching, lips barely an inch apart. The two of you panted in unison, succumbing to the pleasure rocking your mid-section.

“Open your eyes,” Shuu whispered, catching your attention. Your eyelids fluttered as you attempted to obey his wish. It was difficult enough to keep your eyes open with the pleasure building up inside you; Shuu’s blue orbs were hazed over with lust and hypnotizing, making it near impossible to keep yourself together. Yet, as you stared into his eyes, you felt more grounded.

“That’s good. Keep moving… just like that… with your eyes locked on mine,” he whispered seductively, his words rolling off his tongue in the most hypnotic of ways. Even if he had remained silent, there was no chance you could stop. You had developed an almost flawless rhythm. Your hips would rise and fall, roll and undulate, against Shuu’s. Your pace was consistent, a bit slow, but ensured he reached the deepest parts of your womanhood.

Your insides were ignited, an intense pleasure wracking your body again and again. Every time you sunk back down, a moan would slowly draw from your mouth. Shuu remained still, watching you intensely as you pleasured yourself with his body and, in turn, pleasured him. He was mostly quiet, his breath catching in his throat when you sunk back down on him.

You were almost unaware of the intensity slowly increasing in the way you rolled against Shuu. Your hips steadily began to move faster, harder. Shuu’s fingers squeezed at your thighs as the intensity of your lovemaking increased. He began to rise off the bench, moving in sync with the movement of your own hips.

Shuu leaned forward a little more, altering the angle slightly so he could go just a bit deeper. One of his hands was removed from beneath your gown and snaked around your waist. The two of you rolled together, intensity increasing to the point that you could feel that pinnacle of ecstasy hastily approaching. You panted together, moans and whimpers of pleasure occasionally escaping your mouth. Quiet, hushed grunts and restrained moans would escape the pureblood from time to time. Above all, you could see the pleasure in those blue orbs and feel it in the way his hips moved against yours, increasing the intensity of penetration.

At some point, the sharpness of the pleasure increased and every time his member slid into your depths, that sweet spot deep within you was set ablaze. You failed to suppress a cry of pleasure, spewing an embarrassing sound against his cheeks. Yet, while it stained you wish shame, it only ignited Shuu.

Your arms tightened even more firmly around Shuu’s shoulders, one hand gripping his jacket while the other tangled in the blonde locks on the back of his head. Quickly, his hands lowered, grabbing the underside of your knees and lifting your legs. You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, your heels digging into his lower back. His hands lifted your dress and grabbed your hips, skin to skin. His fingers dug gently into the bone and a low growl drew from his mouth, sharply blown against your lips.

You cried out yet again when he began to move you himself. Shuu’s hips rose and fell while his hands moved your body up and down, impaling you on his length again and again. You clung to him desperately, your eyes failing to remain open. Your head fell forward as the pleasure became too much. Shuu buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“You… gnn – coming undone… its unbearably arousing,” he whispered slowly, panting between his merciless thrusts. “I’m close… ___.” Your name rolled off his tongue, the eroticness of the breathless whisper making your entire spine tremble. “Shuu-ahhh!” you cried out, unraveling before him quite suddenly. Your thighs trembled and your heart pulsated rapidly in your chest, pounding against your ribs and vibrating against his chest.

He felt your orgasm, the sudden tightness accompanied by how absolutely soaked you were. A few more erratic thrusts and he held you close, hips and thighs trembling slightly. A low groan slowly drew from his mouth, hot and heavy against the skin of your neck. You whimpered as his member throbbed and his essence filled you. Your heels dug into his back, toes curling in sync with your tightening fingers.

Shuu’s hands slid out from underneath your dress and wrapped around your back. You remained as you were, clinging tightly to him. It was likely his pants would be stained by your combined fluids, but he could care less. Shuu slowly fell back on the bench, arched so his upper back hit the wood but your feet were not crushed against the bench.

“Listen… it’s Raindrops now…” Shuu whispered slowly. One of his hands lifted and slowly ran through your hair, drawing strands between his fingertips. “What do you think of the emotion behind it?” he asked, sounding far calmer than someone who just had sex should sound.

You failed to suppress a breathless giggle, humored by how casual he sounded suddenly. Yet, discussing music with you was not something Shuu did often. Naturally, you jumped on the opportunity. “It’s passionate… but not sad – I don’t think. More… hopeful,” you replied slowly. Shuu exhaled a short puff of air against your neck. “Oh…? Heh…” You squeezed him a little more tightly and he did the same to you. Finishing the concert like this was just fine…


End file.
